


Lance's Should’ve Been

by flirtemercury223



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtemercury223/pseuds/flirtemercury223
Summary: A/N: Since I’m not feeling Lance or Allura’s Season 8 ending, I’m writing my own. 60 days of a relationship-no thank you. They both deserve better.Please leave a Kudos or comment.I own nada!





	Lance's Should’ve Been

Lance’s Should’ve Been 

In the grey Garrison hallway Romelle, Hunk & Pidge waited with baited breath for Allura’s response. Katie watched as Lance’s face fell when Allura turned down his date request. Not for nothing but ALLURA IS CRAZY she thought!!! If Lance had an inkling of interest in me I would’ve been on that so fast. With his fine William Levy looking self……Whew…  Whats not to love, hes brave, loyal, funny & obvs dedicated!

Katie put her arms around Lance when he walked back towards her and Hunk while Romelle and Allura disappeared around the corner. Hunk was ready to shout at Lance to go back over there but Katie put a hand in his face stopping him. “Enough you two. I don’t know if she’ll ever be able to appreciate what you’re offering here Lance so you should just stop.” Lance lifted his downcast head from his sulking shoulders with the saddest eyes. “You don’t know what it’s like Pidge” but Katie interrupted “what to have unrequited feelings for someone for years?!” her voice raising. Hunk & Lance quizzically looked at each other over her head then back down to Pidge. Hunk observed the way she was staring her golden honey eyes defiantly at Lance while an O formed on his mouth. Wait!! NO WAY!! PIDGE LIKES LANCE & HID IT ALL OF THIS TIME??!! “Well…I’m gonna head back to the kitchen to perfect a recipe I’m working on…” Hunk spewed rapidly out of his mouth like an auctioneer. He sped around the closest corner peeking back on these revelations…oh this is gonna be good…he needed some must see TV beside that new Voltron show…  
To be continued "when Pidge shoots her shot"


End file.
